


[Podfic] "ditch the logical" by angelsaves

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Scratching, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: A missing scene from the Princess Prom episode, in which Catra lets Adora catch her behind a column.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] "ditch the logical" by angelsaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ditch the logical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412833) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iwQU-27wFVFWWwYyygnouuqkAJqynlGZ) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0qey8mch6vvangl/Ditch%20The%20Logical--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [ditch the logical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412833)

 **Author:** [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)

 **Pairings:** Adora/Catra

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 00:07:27

**Summary:** A missing scene from the Princess Prom episode, in which Catra lets Adora catch her behind a column.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
